25 Seconds
by Naseka
Summary: Clarisse and Joe have a big fight. What will become of their relationship? R&R. Rating guide makes no sense, so PG13 just incase.


Set at no time in particular (or if you like, after the second encounter between C and J they have another…meh!)

Now I'm not very good at the whole describing details business. When I do it, it just sounds repetitive so, I didn't do much.

* * *

"Clarisse, my darling. I have to ask you something, and I need to know for sure. Are you in love with me?"

"Of course I'm in love with you!"

"Then why won't you accept any of my proposals?"

"I will one day. Just not now, it's too soon."

"You call forty-five years too soon?"

"I just don't think it's the right time."

"It's never going to be the right time, is it?"

"It will be one day, just not now."

"Do you have any idea of what it feels like to be in love with someone you simply can't have? To spend everyday, ever hour, every second of the day wondering if they'll ever accept you as their partner?"

"I…"

"This is the last time I will ever ask you. After that, that's it. So here goes, will you marry me?"

"Joseph…"

"Oh, and if you say no, I will stay out of your life forever."

"Joseph, don't be silly..."

"This is your final decision. I suggest you choose your answer wisely."

"I'm sorry, Joseph, there's nothing more I'd love than to marry you, but I just can't while I'm queen. You understand, don't you?"

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and nodded his head, "Fine then, take one last look at me, for you will never see me again."

"Joseph, don't be ridiculous."

He leaned his head towards her and whispered into her ear, "I would have died for you, Clarisse."

She watched him storm away to his room and kept a calm face. She figured he was only kidding and that he'd still be there in the morning.

* * *

Joseph entered his room and slammed the door so hard that all the walls began to shake. He was so angry. Angry because she had broken his heart yet again and angry because he had wasted so much time trying to get her to commit to him in the same way he was committed to her. He knew she would never come out and tell him when she was ready, and that left him with the theory that they would never be together and that he would never be happy again.

He took a small bottle filled with blue liquid from the top drawer and studied it. He was quite aware that just one sip would send him out of the cruel world that he was forced to live in alone, and send him into eternal bliss and happiness, but he just wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do considering the circumstances. He wasn't thinking straight and he knew it. But he didn't care. He knew that trying to win her over was a lost cause, and he wasn't going to cry for her anymore. He popped the cap off the bottle and lifted it to his lips, still unsure whether he was going to drink it or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clarisse paced the hallway outside his door, wondering if she should find out if he meant what he said, or if he was just drunk. After a few minutes, she decided that she would throw herself at him and beg him for forgiveness; the only problem was that she too was having difficulties deciding if it was the best idea. On one hand, she would get the man of her dreams, but on the other hand, she would look pathetic for begging. Eventually, she decided to knock. She knocked once, then twice, then three times, but got no answer. She called his name and still got no answer; was he trying to pretend he was out, or had he actually left? There was only one way to find out.

She opened the door and closed it gently behind her. There were no lights on, but she saw his shadow and began to speak, "Joseph. I've changed my mind, I would love to marry you. I'd love for us to be man and wife. I can see it all now; we'll have a big wedding at the church in town and invite all our friends and family. We'll sip Champaign and dance all through the night. Well, maybe not all night, if you understand what I mean...Joseph? Are you awake?"

She walked over to the bed and took his hand, "Joseph, are you listening to...gosh, you're so cold. Why haven't you got any blankets on, you'll freeze to death!"

She put her hand to his face, "Joseph. Why are you so cold? Why aren't you answering me? ...Why aren't you breathing?"

She got a sudden lump in her throat and turned the lamp on. He was lying there with his eyes closed and his hands by his side.

"Oh no, Joseph, no, no, no. What have you done to yourself? What is this? Poison?"

Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she tried to shake him awake, "Wake up, darling, wake up! Please wake up, I beg of you. You can't leave me here! Not now! Please wake up! We have a wedding to plan. Come on. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Eventually she realised that he was actually gone and decided to give up on trying to bring him back to life. Instead, she just rested her head on his chest and cried. She couldn't believe that he had taken his own life because of her. She now wished more than ever that she had said yes to one of his earlier proposals. Now he was gone for good and would never find out how she really felt about him.

"I wish I could take it all back. I want you to know how much you mean to me and how much I really do love you. How much I had to restrain myself from embracing you every time I saw your sweet face. How appreciative I was that you stuck by me through Phillipe's death. How you always seemed to know what to say…Oh, Joseph. Why did you do this to yourself?"

She noticed a small notebook on his lap and started reading it:

"_Dedicated to my darling Clarisse, the only woman I want who doesn't want me. May your life be filled with as much pain and suffering as you've filled mine with..._

_It only took him 25 seconds to start their biggest fight ever._

_It only took him 24 seconds to realise he couldn't win with her._

_It only took him 23 seconds to storm off to his room._

_It only took him 22 seconds to realise that she was never going to change._

_It only took him 21 seconds to realise that he would be forever lonely._

_It only took him 20 seconds to realise he would die alone._

_It only took him 19 seconds to remember the bottles hidden in his draw._

_And it would only take 18 seconds for the poison to entirely fill his body."_

She started crying even more than before. She hated the fact that this was how he felt about her before he died and she hated it even more that because of her, he died unhappy. She picked up the pen and continued writing what he had started.

"_It only took her 17 seconds to realise how hurt he was._

_It only took her 16 seconds to rush off to his room._

_It only took her 15 seconds to open the door and go in._

_It only took her 14 seconds to tell him how she really felt._

_It only took her 13 seconds to wait for his reply._

_It only took her 12 seconds to figure out he wasn't there._

_It only took her 11 seconds to break right down and cry._

_It only took her 10 seconds to notice a second bottle._

_And it would take a few seconds for her to be with him once more."_

* * *

Okay, it was much sadder in my head. Guess I got over it. R & R (tell me if you cried). 


End file.
